Here comes the bride
by xQueenxElsax
Summary: Wonder Woman anounces she s leaving the League to get married... to Steve. And only J onn knows her misterious reason. What will her friends do? What will Batman do... to help losing the only woman he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**Here comes the bride.**

**Ch. I: An hour of truth**

I know what are they expecting from me, but I can´t give that anymore. That´s why I gathered them all here today. Someway, I must break the news… to my friends. They won´t take in nicely. They were, for quite some time, everything I had. But that´s about to change, soon. I will change.

Soon.

So I took a deep breath and walked into our Watchtower conference room. Every gaze then shot towards me. I gulped uncomfortable.

Shayera was talking to John, but they both immediately stopped.

Kal was looking through the window but he flew to stand closer from me.

But Flash was there before he did. That always made me laugh.

J´onn, of course, was the first to notice my concern. No surprise there.

And… Bruce. Bruce. The mysterious unreadable bat. He gave a new meaning to the expression _poker__face_, really. He was also looking for something beyond the glass, on the other side of the room. But he didn´t even turn around. Not a single move.

Trying to put a smile on my face, even a false one, I sat down. And so did them all.

"Thank you all for coming today."

"It´s okay, Diana. I was concerned by your mysterious call. We all are." Kal said

"I´m sorry about that. I didn´t want to worry you, at all."

"Is it serious?" J´onn asked.

"Yes, it is J´onn. I think it qualifies so."

"Then, tell us." Shayera demanded "Who do we have to hit? Why do you look so…?"

"Concerned." J´onn completed. "She is very concerned."

"What´s wrong, princess?" Wally asked.

"I repeat: Who did something and who do we have to hit?" Hawkgirl demanded, tightening her grip around her mace.

"Take it easy, Shayera, you´re not helping." John told her.

"If you don´t stop talking, she can´t talk." Superman interrupted "Everybody quiet."

Then, they all looked at me in silence. There was no turning back. I felt a big tight uncomfortable knot on my throat.

"Thank you, Kal." I murmured, removing my tiara and bracelets, and placing them over the table. "This should be a happy time." I whispered to myself very softly.

"What?" Everyone asked, confused.

"I´m leaving. That´s it. I´m leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Where to?"

"Back to Temyscira?"

"How long?"

"No, no, no." I said, shaking my head and raising my hands to stop them. "Not back to Temyscira. Not to be back either."

"You´re not saying…"

"You mean you´re leaving the Justice League?"

"Yes, Shayera. I am."

"Diana, you can´t…"

"I´m getting married. To Steve."

"I thought that wasn´t the amazon way."

"You´re nuts" John exclaimed.

"Hey, I´m not here for you to be going off on me. This was hard enough without that."

I had to take a deep breath. I was nearly in the verge of tears.

"But you´re being nonsensical. How will Justice League work without Wonder Woman?"

"Justice League will live. You six are good enough. We are all good enough. We´re valuable, but not indispensable."

"It won´t be the same without you."

It was then when Kal walked around the table and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back and broke down crying.

He was nice enough to wait for me to compose myself before starting his questions, stroking my hair until I calmed down.

"Now, Di, wil you tell me what is all this about?"

"I´m getting married, Kal. That´s all."

"The important thing is… are you happy?"

"The happiest I´ve ever been."

"Your tears say otherwise."

"It´s hard to leave you all. It really is. But I love Steve. And I know I´m doing the right thing. I´m being silly. Sorry."

He gently wiped my face.

"Then show us a bright smile and stop those shameful tears. I´m sure you´ll look great in white."

"He is right. You will be a beautiful bride, Diana. We have no right to make you change your mind. It´s your destiny. It´s your choice." J´onn added, walking to join us.

I tightly hugged them both.

"Thank you. I do feel better now. But I will miss you… so much."

"Who would have ever guessed?" Shayera smirked, walking to me. "The princess of the amazons walking through the aisle. Now that is a quite a show. I don´t know if they will really like it. I´ll miss you, Diana." She said, hugging me too.

So did Flash and Green Lantern. Suddenly, my heart didn´t feel so heavy anymore. I didn´t feel so wrong. And once again, I thanked the gods for my friends.

They asked about the wedding date, the arrangements, the proposal, the wedding party, what would I do and where would we live. I found it funny and with every answer I would giggle as an excited little girl. Hawkgirl even asked to be my maid of honor. But I had to tell her Donna, as my only sister, would kill me if I didn´t allow her to do that. She is still a bridesmaid.

"I know this will be… very unusual for my sisters in Temyschira –specially for my mother-, but that won't be enough to make me change my mind."

"But the wedding is still two months ahead, why are you leaving now?" John asked.

"You are right, GL. But I… I…"

"She has her reasons." J´onn cut in, saving me from keeping the stuttering.

"I do. I have a lot to do. He´s right. I have my reasons."

I kept chatting with them, and I noticed that –even when he was the only one who never said a single word- Bruce´s eyes had been following me all the time. I never fully understood him. Sometimes I thought he loathed me… sometimes it didn´t seem like that at all. Still I frankly dislike the way he usually treats me. And yet… there is something in him that I feel deeply attracted to. But I´ll be a married woman soon and that will have to die. Is not as if he likes me anyway. Like me. Yeah. I´m making myself laugh…

Shayera and GL where the first ones to leave. I don´t know who they think their fooling. It´s funny. I know they have been dating for months. We all do. Flash left a few minutes later and as I saw Kal walking to Bruce, I took the chance to approach J´onn.

"So you know…" I asked him softly, looking down and faintly blushing.

"Yes, I do. I didn´t intent to read your mind, Diana. I´m sorry."

"It´s okay J´onn. I know you meant no harm."

He smiled and nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me."

"By the moment anyway. Thank you."

"There´s no need to. What are friends for?"

"I´m really glad I have friends like you all."

"And you will always have us, don´t forget that. You´ll always have a space here whenever you want to come back."

"That really means a lot to me. I promise to keep that in mind."

He nodded.

"I know you always had a very high sense of duty. I understand why you decided you need to leave."

"So you don´t think I´m making a mistake?"

"I think you´ll find that out by yourself soon enough. And I really have to leave now. Congratulations to you and Steve."

"Actually, I do have to go meet him for dinner too. Thanks J´onn. Good night."

"Goodnight, princess." He mumbled before he disappeared.

"I´m meeting Steve for dinner guys, so I´m leaving now. Thank you and have a good night."

With those words I turned around and walked away.

"So you´re not going to say a thing?" Kal asked Bruce when I was away enough.

"It´s her choice. What can I do? Why would I have to do anything?"

"You´re giving her up without a fight to that… slimeball?"

"I have no idea what are you taking about"

Superman rolled his eyes.

"Are you serious? You think I haven´t noticed?"

"Noticed what?"

"Sometimes you surprise me, Bruce. You´re meant to be smart. It´s all written in the way you look at her how much you love her."

"Am I that obvious?"

"Yes, you really are. I´m surprised she hasn´t noticed herself."

"Oh, shit."

"So… go and tell her."

"I can´t"

"Coward" he mumbled, feigning to cough.

"Is not that simple. She made her choice. She has her reasons. Her heart is set on him. I lost."

"Not until she says I do. Take your chance before it is too late."

"Will you let me breath if I don´t?"

"No."

"Awesome…"

"Man up, Bruce. She´s just a woman."

For the first time, he showed some reaction. He sighed.

"She´s not… just a woman."

"Because she is _the_ woman, right? Because she´s special."

"That is not important. She belongs to someone else."

"If you don´t tell her… I´ll seriously kick your ass."

"And if I do… she´ll be the one doing so."

"Which you have to admit doesn´t sound that bad after all."

"True."

"So do it now. This is probably the last time you´ll be seeing her before that night"

Then, finally, he stood.

"You know, she´s making me so weak that I´m starting to think… I´m really sick in love with her. I actually don´t know what to do."

"I never thought I would hear you say that."

"If anyone finds out… I´ll have to kill you."

"Are you serious?"

"Deathly serious."

"Okay, go now. And then you can tell me how do you plan to do that. Because I die hard."

….

I finished my shower at my Watchtower room, for the very last time, and dressed myself as Diana Prince: hair pinned up in a bun, soft make up, jeans, high-heeled black boots and my favorite black shirt with a plunged V neckline. Breaking the news to the league had been harder than I predicted, but after the chat and the long shower I was feeling completely excited again. To the point I found myself mumbling "here comes the bride" to… myself. The thought of meeting Steve and our future life together really warmed up my heard. I was really exhilarated by the fact I found something I didn´t think was made for me.

"I´m definitely going crazy" I laughed, grabbing my bag and heading to my invisible plane. I was eager to go back home.

Even when I was happy, Bruce attitude did get to my nerves. I do care about the fact he hates me. I do care about the fact he didn´t even say goodbye. I do care about him. And I do really feel strange when he´s around. Like… oh, yes… butterflies in my belly. But I´m with Steve, and I don´t think that Bruce and I can´t even ever be friends. So…

"Diana?"

It was his voice. Really. I was completely stunned.

"Will you finally say congrats?" I asked, turning around. Without a smile.

"I don´t really think you deserve to be congratulated by your foolishness"

I admit he is handsome. And I admit I´m actually very attracted to him, physically. I´m a girl, and my hormones are raging, I have to admit to myself I would even sleep with him if I ever have the chance. But that will never happen. I can´t understand why my body wants him when he is the only one with such an ability to make me so angry… and so quickly. Oh, he really did. And when I´m angry, I can have a temper.

"Excuse me? I don´t think anyone has the right to judge my decision -beyond me and my future husband and kids-, and least of all, you. So, if you´re done, I have a boyfriend who actually cares loves me waiting for me and I have to leave."

"No, you won´t. Because you´re making a mistake."

"You´re disgusting" I frowned, shaking my head.

"I´m not trying to be otherwise." He replied, handing me back my tiara and bracelets.

"I don´t need them anymore" I yelled, hitting the feminum garments and making them land away from us. "I´m leaving. My place is now with Steve and our… I´m leaving."

"I know you have a temper, but you´ve never been this temperamental before..."

"Now that´s a new one. I´m being temperamental? I AM BEING TEMPERAMENTAL?"

"You are. Stop this now."

"You, stop. I don´t want to hear you anymore. I am out of the League. Leave me alone…!"

"I thought you were smarter than that."

I screamed in frustration.

"Now I´m dizzy. And I want to throw up. It´s all your fault. I hate you, Bruce."

"It´s your own fault. You´re a shame for wonder woman, Diana"

"Shut the fuck up!"

….

**N/A: Oops… what a mess! Isn´t it? If you want to know what´s going on, please review ^^**


	2. A reckless little slut

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE**

**Chapter II: A reckless little slut.**

**This chapter is for _LeeLeeBoo_ for her interest and inspiration. Thank you. Mwahs!**

**A/N: Please notice this is M rated.**

Bruce didn't reply, and Diana took the chance to turn around and walk away. She didn't even need a javelin to take off the place. He stood there watching her go.

'You know, you seriously need to tell her before it is too late, Bruce.'

'Oh, no. Not again'

'Again what?'

'You just heard. She wants me to shut the fuck up.'

With a lop-sided smile, Shayera shrugged.

'Get her some flowers and go apologize.'

'Not really my style.'

'Might not be, but if she doesn't like it, she's not human.'

'She was made by the gods. You know she's not really human, right?'

The woman rolled her eyes.

'Right. So she's perfect, isn't it?'

'I didn't say so.'

'But you were thinking so.'

'Why are we discussing my... love interest in her? What about you and lantern?'

'I just wanted to help.'

Hawkgirl flew away and he was finally left alone... with his soul and his thoughts. And her words really got into his head. Diana was so important to him. He needed to find a way to tell her that wouldn't result in her yelling at him in reply. And maybe Shayera´s way wasn't such a bad idea after all. He might give it a try. Desperate times required desperate actions.

'So, Bruce, how did...?' Superman started, walking to him.

'Please, don't even ask.'

...

'I love you too, sweetheart. Please take care, and call me as soon as you land. Bye.'

Diana then smiled and ended the call, dropping the BlackBerry into her purse. She opened the door and left the back of groceries over the kitchen table. She grabbed a plate from the upper shelter and made herself a cheese sandwich. After that, she took a long nice shower and got into her pink silk nightgown. Finally, the nausea stopped and she stretched herself before brushing her teeth.

Just a normal life. Just another normal woman. That was all she wanted.

Well, not really. She also wanted to forget about Bruce. The man was stuck on her mind since she had that fabulous dream a month ago, where he got onto her room and made love to her on her own bed, making her feel the most wonderful things she ever experienced. The memory of his kisses and his hands on her was burnt on her skin. And since that very night, her desire for him had been growing stronger every day. It made her feel a creep, but she knew if she ever had the chance to do so, she would let him do her. Even worst, she was certain she wasn´t going to regret it.

"Too bad it will never happen."

She finally got onto her bed. With a sigh of relief, the woman pulled the silky duvet over her body and turned on the TV, absent-mindedly zapping through the channels. She had just decided on The Big Bang Theory when someone knocked at the door and she got up pretty upset to open up.

"Who…?" Diana started, but her mouth literally dropped open as soon as the sight of her visitor caught her eye. Yes, she knew Bruce Wayne. She knew the man was handsome. Beyond handsome. But the guy standing in front of her, with a green polo shirt matching his gorgeous eyes and a pair of jeans that hugged perfectly his lean hips made her weak at the knee. As her mouth went dry, she was unable to utter a single word.

.-.-.-.-.-

Despite the fact it wasn´t the way he usually did things, Bruce decided to take on Shayera´s advice. He was running out of time and growing desperate, because he just couldn´t let Diana go… but he couldn´t simply confess he loved her either. It was complicated. He was certain she would laugh on his face. He had to steal her heart first.

Bruce did the shower-nice clothes-cologne-flowers thing and headed straight to Diana´s apartment. Who would ever believe there was a woman who could make the dark knight shudder, like he was shaking in from of her very door? He didn´t believe it himself, but he was actually getting more nervous by the step. Two doors before her apartment he found a bin and dropped the flowers. It wasn´t his style. It wasn´t hers. He just rang the bell.

He knew Diana´s beauty was breathtaking, but he wasn´t prepared for the goddess he saw. Her big blue eyes fixed on him as the wind coming through the window played with her silk nightgown, painting for him her every curve and drawing the line of her bare breasts. His appreciative gaze discreetly ran the way down from her white neck to her completely exposed legs. His heart stopped too. Oh, yes, the woman had given him a hard on in just a few seconds. Without a single word. Without a single finger.

But, apparently, he was way better hiding his emotions than she was.

"May I come in?"

Diana nodded and stepped aside, closing the door behind him. She leaned against the wall and folded her arms over her chest.

Bruce stood facing his back to her and looking through the window, not knowing if he would be able to hold himself if he turned and looked at her again. She was the worst temptation he ever knew. He didn´t want to walk into her apartment and jump on her.

"Actually, I came here to apologize." He started in a low voice.

"That´s… a new one." She replied slowly, after a deep breath. She was glad that way she didn´t have to face his stare and her raging hormones would calm down, but her gaze slipped down his muscular back to his perfect butt and she had to bit her lower lip and close her eyes. _Shit._

"I mean it. I´m sorry I made you nervous."

She would have said she wasn´t nervous anymore, but it would have been a lie. She was shaking from head to toe with need.

"F-fine…"

He turned around and walked closer, to rest his palms at the sides of her head. And then, they could both feel each other´s heart racing. They could both smell how much they wanted each other.

"But I still strongly disapprove your actions. You have to stop this nonsense. You have to come back to the League. You have to…"

"Leave Steve?" She laughed scornfully. "I´m not looking for your approval, Bruce. Why would I ever do that?"

"Because I can prove you I am a million times better than he is." He whispered into her ear and covered her lips with his.

The kiss wasn´t soft or gentle. His tongue was a whirlpool of passion sliding into her mouth, unmistakably telling her he was going to take what he wanted. She moaned with pure relief and responded with equal force. She had no intention to resist.

Bruce deepened the kiss and pinned her up against the wall. As her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer against her, his hands traveled up her thighs and grabbed the hem of her nightgown, slowly pulling it up her body. Diana shivered in delight at the sensation of his rough hands and the soft silk over her extremely sensitized skin. It felt so good she wanted to scream. He pulled the piece of clothing over her head and discarded it aside.

'You know you can stop me anytime you want.' he whispered, showering her with kisses from the back of her ear and down through her neck. Diana shivered in delight, and her reply was barely a whisper.

'If I hadn't wanted you to, you wouldn't have had the chance to lay a single finger on me.'

'You are so beautiful.'

Not expecting Diana to answer, he silenced her with another kiss. His hands rested on her waist and then slid up through her body to reach her generous breasts. Diana was melting with lust and her fingers flew down his chest to stop at his waistband, dexterously undoing his belt buckle and unzipping the pair of trousers.

Bruce´s hands working on her body were nearly putting her over the edge before they got any further, so she decided not to wait anymore and take things upon herself. She wanted him badly, and she wasn't very fond of patience as a virtue, despite how hard they had tried to teach her so. With a single move she pulled his pants and boxers completely down, exposing him to her hungry eyes and her willing hands. One of her arms slid around his neck, her lips still caught in an intense battle with his. With her other hand she grabbed him, as hard and ready as she knew he would certainly be.

He groaned at the feeling of her ministrations and tilted his head back, breaking apart.

'You're eager tonight, Diana.'

'I am... I really am.' She moaned, so lost in the moment she didn't give his words a second thought. Squeezing even tighter, she guided him inside of her. He groaned louder, and so did she.

But the princess wasn't quite satisfied yet. She wrapped her other arm around his neck too deepening even more their intimate kiss and tightened her legs around his masculine frame, pulling him closer against her and further inside. Both of them moaned in pleasure.

And then she lost control because he took over it. And she allowed him to please her completely.

He again broke away from her and returned his attention to her neck and breasts, moving faster at a steady pace.

'Go harder.' She groaned. 'I'm not gonna break.'

That was all the invitation he needed. He pulled her hair away from her face with his hand and allowed himself lose into his wildest dreams. Watching the woman of his dreams lose herself in pleasure in his arms was satisfaction enough for him. He moved hard and fast until her back arched towards him and a loud scream told Bruce Diana had reached her climax. He followed soon enough and released himself inside of her, only then slowing down.

She collapsed against his chest exhausted and breathed deeply in a huge effort to steady her racing heartbeats before her heart just burst. But she felt so happy she wouldn´t have minded if she had died doing it. It was completely worth it.

Wow. She was wow. Steve never took her that far. Not even remotely close.

He sighed contented and full with satisfaction. Having her in his arms once more had been the only idea in his head for what already seemed like an eternity, and if he could find a way to keep her there, nothing else mattered. He didn't know if he would be able to wait that long yet again to have the same chance.

None of them spoke and dizziness suddenly washed over Diana, shutting her eyes constantly and making her yawn. She was still too amazed to move and nearly dozing in his arms when she heard her phone ringing.

He had been gathering for hours the courage to tell her the three words he had come to say, and he thought he had finally found it. He had to let her know, and then, it was going to be her choice.

'Diana, I have to tell you something...'

She recognized the song she settled on her BlackBerry for Steve and sighed. Bruce arms were just so comfortable. It was just so perfect.

'I´m sorry. I have to take this one.'

He pulled away in shock. She recovered her night clothes and slid them back on, finally picking up the call.

"Very important. I love you." Bruce finished in a whisper, sighing in disappointment.

'Hello, baby.'

"Hey, angel. I'm already here."

"Did you have a good flight?" She smiled, lying back on the bed.

"I did. And I love you. Missing you already."

"I love you too."

Those words made her feel the worst person in the world. It made both of them feel the same way. She couldn´t get herself to say she missed him too when she just had an orgasm in another man´s arms and she didn´t regret it a single bit.

Hearing Diana say she loved someone else was too much for Bruce. Yes, she wanted him physically, but she would never choose him. Her heart was settled somewhere else. So he dressed back up and, staring longingly at her once more, he left. The dark knight left, completely heart broken.

She didn't even notice.

"I can't wait to be back in bed with you."

If possible, that made her feel worst.

Worst, worst, worst. The word was hunting her like a plague.

"I can't wait either."

_I can´t wait for Bruce to make e over again. He is so good._

"I'm so lonely here."

"You should have taken me."

"You know I couldn't, baby."

"Just hurry back."

"I will. I'll call you tomorrow. Good night, angel."

"Good night. Steve. Sleep tight."

After that, she hung up. Bruce's last words were still lingering on her mind.

"What was that you wanted to tell me, Bruce?"

Silence.

"Bruce?"

The silence only intensified.

"Bruce?" She called once more, turning around to face him, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Fabulous. Now I'm officially nothing but his fuck body. How cool is that? He doesn´t give a damn about me…"

As soon as she closed her eyes she could feel his lips on hers again, his hands of her body, every wonderful sensation he released inside of her. It was all so vivid, so marvelous. It was just as good as that dream she had a month before, which kept her longing for him all this time... She opened her eyes startled and covered her mouth with her hands when his words came back to her mind. _You__are__so__eager__tonight_. Diana was shocked, but the implications were very clear. She gulped and placed her hands on her belly. Exactly one month... That was exactly the same day…

_Hera, help me! Now, how will I ever know? What will I do?_

"I get all this on myself for being a reckless little slut." She groaned in distress.

Because that night they shared on her bedroom a month ago hadn't been a dream _at__all_.

**A/N: Comments and ideas will be very welcomed. If you want me to take off the heated up scenes just let me know. Thanks.**


	3. My fire, my one desire

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE**

**CHAPTER III: MY FIRE, MY ONE DESIRE.**

**Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed and favorited. It really makes me smile and means a lot. Hope you enjoy this and please let me know what you think and if you want me to keep going. I also need a beta, if anybody wants to help me :( Hugs. M.**

Diana was long lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly realized she was crying and harshly wiped the unwelcomed tears away from her face.

_Help me, Hera. Why am I feeling all this things I don't understand and can´t control? What have I done? Why did I surrender? How can I know now? What have I done..._

She stopped her monologue when a refreshing gust running up her back told her someone had entered the room through the window. She felt someone standing behind her.

"Back so soon? I'm sorry, but this is not going to end the same way again. So..."

"So… what? What is it that won't end the same way again, Di?" Kal asked, walking closer to her.

Diana gasped and turned to face him, startled. She jumped to her feet and the chair she was sat in stumbled back and hit the floor, instead of sliding smoothly over the ground as it was meant too.

"Kal.." She mumbled, looking up at him and then down at the chair fallen next to her. His gaze instantly followed hers. With a forced smile, she bent down and pulled it up again.

"Yes, it's me." He smiled, taking a chair and placing it in front of her, to sit down and lean his arms and face on the back of it. "But it seems I scared you."

"You startled me." She conceded, with a feigned smooth tone.

"I´m sorry." He shrugged. "But you still haven't answered my question. Who did you think I was?"

"No one. I mean, I don't know... I..."

He caressed her cheek.

"Fine. Maybe you will want to talk about that later, and tell me why have you been crying too."

"How can you know me so well?" She growled and buried her head in her hands.

"Because... I'm the smartest guy alive."

"Ha, ha..."

"Because I'm your best friend, of course." He said, grabbing her hands and pulling them down. "Now, give me a smile."

Despite herself, she smiled.

"You are amazing."

He smiled back proudly.

"I'm fully aware of that."

She giggled and hit his arm playfully.

"But not modest at all! What are you doing here anyway? What kind of business brings the man of steel to my humble home?"

"Are you kicking me out?" He asked, pretending to be offended.

"Of course not! Do you want a drink?" She asked, already heading to the kitchen without his answer. Meanwhile, he looked around the room. Diana's underwear discarded next to the door immediately caught his attention and raised his suspicions. He knew exactly who had been there before and who Diana thought he was. In fact, he even knew what was she trying to say wouldn't happen again, and Clark knew very well… it wasn´t true. He wasn´t the League´s detective, but dumb… he wasn´t either. Of course, she wasn´t going to tell her until she opened to him first. Neither was he going to insist with Bruce anymore. His job was done, the game was theirs.

Diana came back with two glasses of coke and sat down again. She took a sip and the question hit her before she had a chance to swallow.

"Have you seen Bruce lately?"

Seeing the color blooming on her face and the way she gulped, confirmed it.

"No... Why?"

"Diana, if something was wrong you would tell me, right?"

"Absolutely. How can you even ask me that?"

"Because I have the feeling something _is_ wrong and you are _not_ telling."

"Look, Kal. I've done battle every single day of my life. If something is ever wrong, I will be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

"I know that, and it´s not my point. What I mean is… you are not alone. There are people who love you..."

"I know that, Kal. Thank you."

"I really hope you do realize before it's too late."

She looked at him quizzically.

"Are we suddenly talking about my love life?"

He shrugged.

"Why don't we talk about your love life? How are things going with Lois?"

"Very good. Actually, great."

"Mmm… sounds promising. Tell me more."

"We´re also getting married in three months."

She squealed and hugged him tightly.

"Congrats! I'm so happy for you!"

He hugged her back and sighed.

"But I'm not quitting the League as you are."

The joy was suddenly gone and her expression shadowed.

"Is that why you're here? Are you trying to drag me back?"

"I'm sorry I intruded in the first place. And no, I'm not here to drag you back..."

"Good. Because it's… different, Kal. You will eventually understand. Don't judge me."

She sighed sadly. She wanted to tell her friend about it, a few hours ago she was determined to do it. But now, after what she just found out… she didn´t have the guts to tell him everything. She wasn´t proud at all.

"I won't. I'm here to ask you something."

"Whatever you want."

"In two weeks princess Audrey, from Kasnia, is having her engagement party and we think she's going to be kidnapped. We're sending a team to protect her."

"I'm out of the League. But you can send Shayera. You can ask Kara for help."

"Sincerely, she can´t stand Shayera. And Kara is still too young. Audrey wants you." He pleaded, handing her back her tiara and her bracelets from the nearby table where he had left them. She shook her head.

"Don't do this. Please. You don't understand me."

"She won't let us in any other way, Diana. She wants you there. Please, we need you. A last time. For the good old days. For the world peace…"

"Those days are over. You can watch over the world without me."

"That is not true. You don´t understand what you mean to us. They say they wouldn´t be a League without me, but there is no League without you either."

"It´s not the same. You are the leader, and I…"

"If I am the leader as you say, you are my second in charge. I need you."

This words shot straight to her heart. She looked at him again.

"I will do this for you all." Diana sighed. "But it's the last time, and I mean it. Don´t try emotional blackmail because it won´t work."

_Because I´m not doing this for myself. I´m not being selfish. I´m not doing this on my free will._

"I know. I promise to respect it. Thank you."

He replaced the tiara and the bracelets on her wrists and head.

"You know, princess Diana. Wonder Woman lives in you, and she can't be tamed."

Laughing, she removed the tiara and pinned her hair up with a hairband she grabbed from the table.

"Wonder Woman doesn't need to be tamed."

"Oh, believe me. I know her very well and she is quite a creature."

"I want you to know something. No matter where I go, I know where I came from. I know who I am."

"Be whatever you want, but be yourself, princess."

"Thank you. You really cheered me up."

"My pleasure. Anytime you want." He smiled, standing up to leave. Diana hugged him and Clark hugged her back. She held onto him tightly. Suddenly, she felt a deep need of affection. The last thing she wanted was going back to her bed, all alone.

But she had no choice.

"I'll see you two weeks from now at the Wayne mansion."

With those words, he disappeared intently before she could process and answer. He had her word and she would have to stick to it.

"Wait! Bruce´s mansion? Oh, you bastard!" She yelled, but he was gone and didn't hear. He knew her too well.

"Can life get any worse?" She growled and dropped herself onto the bed, hopping she would close her eyes and wake up from the nightmare. Soon.

She wasn´t comfortable. She wasn´t happy. The bed was cold, and she was alone. She didn´t like the pressure Kal just put on her to force her to accept the mission… she knew how risky it was even when he didn´t. He was asking too much from her, he just didn´t know it.

But her mind went back to the very pleasant things she was doing before that. To the feeling of Bruce´s hands and lips on her and the powerful climax that followed. She had no explanation for it… but he awakened something inside of her and it felt so, so right.

Oh, yes. She definitely didn´t like to be alone in the night. And, despite herself, she had to admit it wasn´t Steve the one she wanted next to her_._ Not anymore. When she realized that, she wanted to scream. She wasn´t used to the powerful emotions she was experiencing lately. It was as if she didn´t have any control over them.

With her phone in her hand she walked to the window and closed it. It was still September, but the night was already dark and chilly. She leaned her shoulder on the cold glass and looked down at the city lights. Somewhere, out there, there was the one man she really wanted. Biting her lower lip, she stared at her BlackBerry´s screen lightning up and started looking for his number…


	4. Extremely loud and incredibly close

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE**

**CHAPTER FOUR: EXTREMELY LOUD AND INCREDIBLY CLOSE.**

**I am so, so sorry this took so long! Thanks to everyone for reading and favoriting. I had to struggle a lot with this chapter and I´m not a hundred percent happy with it. Please let me know what you think.**

**Thanks to Mari for her help (You said I write fast, but you see how long it took me to post this? lol).**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR TO EVERYONE! =)**

Before it started ringing, Diana took a deep breath and ended the call. It felt like the most hurtful thing she ever had to do. _I´m__ not __like __this. __I´m__ not __a __cheating __slut. __I´ve __got __a__ fiancé __and __it´s __not __him. __I __shouldn´t __be __seeing __him__ anymore._ She put the phone aside before her fingers started calling again. _But __why __do __I __wish __it __was__ him? __When __did __I__ move __from __being __annoyed __by __his __presence __to __crave __his __company, __to__ want __him__ as __I __do? __What __have __you __done__ with __me?_

_I am not like this. But this is so hard._

So Diana decided she had no other choice than staying alone, staying by her own. Staying with the shadows and her thoughts. She splashed some water over her face to refresh her skin. She had a lot to think of, because the last few hours had _really_ changed everything in her life. It was more like the latest events messed it all up in her life. And not only hers. She started crying again. She hated doing so. It made her feel weak and silly, and she wasn´t so. But somehow, the tears seemed to ease her feelings. So she closed her eyes to let them flow. _I __am __just __so __glad __Steve __will __be__ away __for __another __week__…_

She rested her arms on the window ledge and whispered sadly.

"If only you hadn´t left… Bruce."

Only the few seconds she took to wipe the tears from her face passed when she heard the voice and turned around in shock.

.-.-.-.-.-

Bruce was frankly disappointed with the course of the night events. It wasn´t at all like he had planned them to go. Of course he enjoyed every delicious second of what he did with her. And yes, he would kill to have her in his arms again. But he wanted more than that from the princess. He didn´t want to be the one she fucked with when her husband wasn´t around. Because, soon enough, she would be committed to that man forever. He felt capable to strangle the guy if he ever met him, so it better not be. He felt the urge to stop her, he desperately wanted to do something about it. _But__ what?_

Still, when he disappeared from her apartment, he did no more than standing in her balcony. Since it had a glass door to her bedroom and the lights were off, he was leaning against the wall in the dark. So he saw Clark come in and leave, because the next room was lit and the window was shining like sunlight. Like heaven… where she was waiting. But the shadows around him were enough to hide his presence, even to the unaware man of steel. That was a very lucky thing.

He wanted no more than to spend the rest of the night lying beside her. But he also had to respect her feelings, and she had just made very clear he wasn´t the one she loved. That was the ugly truth, and no one said it had to be good or easy. When he was ready to finally leave, he heard her voice. And it gave him the slightest hope than maybe not all the chances were against him. He walked back in through the balcony doors and stepped into the living room, right beneath her. He couldn´t help to think she was breath-tackingly beautiful.

"I didn´t leave, Diana." He whispered, loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around startled and her eyes opened wide, yet she didn´t say a single word. His arms wrapped around her slim figure, feeling her tense body relax and lean against his own. The three words were clearly stuck between both heroes, but none of them was brave enough to say it.

He placed his finger under her chin to pull her face up and meet her gaze. Their lips were inches apart, but the moment was too intense for any of them to move.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in resignation. When she nodded, he took her hand and slowly guided her into the bedroom. Diana suddenly felt exhausted, and she didn´t know if she should be relieved or mortified by his presence. Her ideas were a blur, and the amazon wanted to rest. She just crawled beneath the covers and he didn´t wait for an invitation to follow her.

Bruce wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close against him. Diana snuggled up against his masculine frame and wrapped her arms around him too. So many times had she felt the worst person in the world during the night that she decided not to think about it anymore, it was the fastest way to fall asleep soon. Being in his arms felt so right than convincing herself it was wrong was harder every second. Because she belonged there.

"Good night." She whispered, just a minute before falling asleep. The dark wasn´t so lucky, and he spent a long time stroking the ebony locks of her hair before he surrendered to Morpheus too. After all, he wouldn´t have had it any other way.

He was the first one getting up the next morning, still restless because of her silence. Even when watching her sleep was wonderful, he knew he had to leave. Partly, he had to attend to his daily obligations. Partly, he was still afraid to confront her. He brushed her lips lightly and left the bed as carefully as possible. He remembered Shayera´s words, and for the first time, flowers didn´t sound like such a bad idea. In a brief sequence of minutes, he grabbed her key and descended the stairs to buy a bucket of roses, running back immediately. He left them on a vase, over the table next to her window. It would be the first thing to catch her eye when she woke. A smile bloomed on her face and he left with the idea she was dreaming of him.

Hope is definitely hard to kill.

Short and quick, the night between them had been magical. His message for her was loud and clear. It was her turn to make the next move. So, until they had to meet in his mansion two weeks after he wasn´t going to reach her. That gave him a lot of time to think about it all and decide what to do then. It was hard, but giving her a space was the right thing to do. A necessary thing to do. Because if he was a little bit smart he would know the woman of his dreams –engaged to someone else- was completely off limits for him.

Now… who said he was actually that clever?

She was the one to make the big decision now. He just didn´t know how big.

_Sometimes you win, sometimes you lose. It is the strength you show when taking the blows what makes you a hero._

And after a sigh, he left.

.-.-.-.-.-

When Diana woke the next morning, she was invaded by a gleeful joy she didn´t understand, until she remembered Bruce coming to spend the night with her. She saw the flowers, and she didn´t need to look for him to know he was gone. At least, it meant he wasn´t mad at her… and it also implied that he would wait for her to reach him next. That was alright with her, perfect indeed, because she wanted to keep him away until she decided what to do. She needed a cold head, and think. If just things weren´t as complicated as she made them with her behavior…

.-.-.-.-.-

The first week went by, too quickly for Diana´s liking. She had kept her conversations with Steve as short and scarce as possible, to the point he actually started to suspect something. But he wasn´t the real reason for her heart´s consternation. She knew she didn´t have a right to want Bruce to call her, but it hurt anyway. What was actually causing her an excruciating pain was the realization that she didn´t want a life… without him. The man was a real mystery to her: despite how confusing her feelings were, he was even worst. She wasn´t sure about what did he want with her. At first, she thought it was just sex, and the idea wasn´t really nice. But she kept thinking, once and again, about the fact he came back to spend the night with her, even when he left so suddenly. She couldn´t ask him otherwise. She couldn´t ask him anything. But he could ask her… and she would do anything.

Bruce. Steve. No matter how hard she tried wandering around it, she didn´t find a logical, fair, reasonable way to solve the situation she discovered a week before, and given the actual state of her mixed up feelings, that was too much of a long term problem.

When Steve called, Diana alleged she was too tired to pick him up. Then she could postpose her meeting with him until the next day and it was an incredible relief. She put down the back of groceries she got to keep her thoughts occupied during the night –away from Steve, Bruce, and everything she cared about, just for a few hours- and removed her boots. Stopping in front of a mirror, she rearranged the ebony locks of her braid and adjusted the hairband around it again. She loved those little things that made her feel normal. As soon as she reached the remote to turn on the TV, she heard the bell ring.

"Who the…?" she mumbled frowning, since she wasn´t expecting anyone. The last thing she wanted was her last hours of quiet and peace to be disturbed.

Diana was about to decide not to open the door, when she remembered who was the only one who showed like this before. Her heart lifted to the point it made her feel guilty. Suddenly, it was pounding like crazy. She felt guilty as hell for it –so guilty she deserved Hades to take upon her soul, since it meant she lied to her fiancée to spend the night with her lover-, but she couldn´t avoid the happiness invading her when she thought she would see Bruce again behind the door. _You __stupid __woman, __you__ shouldn´t __be __willing__ to __see __him._ She opened the door with the biggest smile on her face… and her soul painfully shattered

She was lucky he kissed her immediately and didn´t catch up on the disappointment in her eyes. Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the kiss. But it was a very lame, emotionless kiss anyway…

"I missed you, angel."

"Hey, Steve. I wasn´t expecting you. Come in…"

He followed her in and discarded his suitcase next to the door. As he walked into the kitchen to get a drink, she breathed deeply and tried to compose herself. _Oh,__ shit, __this __is __not __good __at __all._

"Are you okay?" he asked, wrapping his arm around her waist and kissing her again. She could taste the scotch on his lips and it made her grimace. "You seem disappointed to see me."

"No, no. I´m just… surprised to see you."

"Good. I wanted to surprise you." He smiled and left the glass aside. "I can´t wait to take you to bed."

Exactly was she was dreading. She nearly groaned.

It became an understatement when he removed her shirt and kissed her once more. This time his lips were eager and hungry over hers and his tongue forced its way into her mouth. With Bruce still on her mind, having this kind of intimacy with Steve was the last thing she wanted. But he was her fiancé still and she didn´t have any valid reason to deny it to him. She would have to swallow her feeling and allow him to take her. At least until she decided what to do. If it was only about the two of them, it would be so easy. But it wasn´t. It was true she was stronger than him, but she didn´t want to make him angry either.

He unbuttoned her jeans too and pushed her down to the sofa. He was constantly asking why was she acting so coldly and numbly, she could only reply she was indeed tired. He climaxed and released himself inside of her, but it was finished before she felt anything. Nothing at all. She didn´t even bothered to pretend. He had never failed before in giving her an orgasm and it deeply hurt his pride. Wasn´t a woman in her condition meant to be very sensitive? She kept saying she was just exhausted and claimed that was the reason. When she saw him stand up and walk into the bathroom she was sure the emptiness she experienced was the very same one a woman felt after she was raped.

And she knew she would never want to do it again if it wasn´t with Bruce Wayne.

He already accused her of having a lover. She couldn´t look into her eyes and say she didn´t. But she found enough strength to look away and pretend to be offended.

She got onto the bed facing her back to him and, for the third night in a row she fell asleep crying. She angrily fought the tears, but it fell as she was mounting them up inside her heart and the pressure on her chest was rising. The last thing she remembered before closing her eyes was praying he wouldn´t wake up the next morning willing to prove he could still make her come, because Diana didn´t think she would have the guts to go through it all again.

What he did was much worst.

**A/N: Please let me know it you want a next chapter xoxo**


	5. Chapter V: Hot and Cold

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE**

**CHAPTER V: HOT AND COLD.**

**Thanks a lot for the reviews! (And I have a fan! Yay!) And thanks to everyone who have been favoriting and following the story. It means a lot and I´ll really like to know what you think =)**

**Thanks to Mari, for her help (Glad to know you want to keep reading. Will be waiting to know what you think of the final version). Xoxo.**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

After the tears drained all of her energy, Diana was deep in her sleep when the curtains suddenly opened and sunlight harshly slapped across her face. Someone brushed his lips against hers and she smiled.

"Good morning, angel."

And she was very glad she heard Steve´s voice before she moaned Bruce´s name.

"Morning." She replied feebly, sitting up.

Her soul sank when she saw him bringing her favorite breakfast to bed for her. Diana had no appetite at all, but he encouraged her to eat. And it didn´t get any better when he apologized for being a jerk and doubting if her loyalty, giving her too the presents he brought with him for her: a golden bangle with her name engraved on it and a bottle of her favorite perfume.

So when they finished eating and he tried a move on her again she felt compelled to pretend, even when her body didn´t flinch an inch again. She felt as cold and stiff as plastic.

Her heart was stabbed to the very bottom and she hated herself for allowing it to happen. She had no one else to blame and she wasn´t worth any of the guys. It wasn´t fair.

.-.-.-.-.-

The last thing Diana wanted was to hurt Bruce and Steve, but it was exactly what she was doing. She had consequences to deal with, yes, but the lies had to end. So she settled a deadline to herself and decided she needed to come up with a plan –a smart, useful, magical, impossible solution- sometime before the meeting at Bruce´s Mansion, whichever the necessary actions turned out to be. She wouldn´t be seeing any of the two guys until then. And no matter what, she would be completely honest. It was very likely they would both hate her… but the ugly truth was, she deserved it. _If I could only rip my heart out and never fall in love again. I have still so much to learn about this… I´m not doing anything right._

The day before Audrey´s party –the day before she had agreed to meet with Kal and some of the League members (she assumed)- Diana went with Lois to try on the reporter´s wedding dress. Since she was the one helping the amazon with all the wedding stuff she knew so little about, Diana promised to do the same in return. Her own wedding was completely on hold in her mind. Lois actually looked like an angel inside the dress, since it gracefully followed her curves, so smoothly, and the design of the lace circling the upper half was fabulous.

"You´ll look gorgeous. He won´t take his eyes off you all night long." Diana commented gingerly, linking her arm with Lois´s when they left the store. "Not that you need the help of a dress to do that!"

The comment made the bride laugh.

"He really adores you."

"Oh, come on. I don´t know. I have you to compete with."

Diana gasped and her eyes watered. Her extremely sensitive emotions immediately reacted to what she considered an accusation. She knew she had been acting wrong, but she would never do something _that _wrong.

"Oh, Hera, Lois. I would never do something like that. We´re just friends. He…"

At this point, Diana had to wipe her tears and Lois looked at her with consternation, confused about her friend´s reason to overreact like that.

"I know that, Diana. Do you think I would be here if I suspected you were trying to steal my man away?"

"I guess not."

"Exactly. No. Now calm down." Lois smiled and hugged her. Diana hugged her back.

"I promise you´re going to have an absolutely fabulous wedding."

"I know. Thank you, Diana. I know I did the right thing when I asked you to be my maid of honor."

"Well, I´m not sure I'm the best choice…" The amazon started, but Lois looked at her watch and interrupted her with a gasp.

"Oh, my God. It´s so late! I´m sorry, but I have to go. I´ll see you next week when we go for the shoes."

"That´s okay. Please… tell him I say hi."

When she finished her line, the woman was long lost inside the crowd.

Doing this sort of things plunged Diana´s soul to her very feet, it forced her to think about all the things she was trying to avoid. But her mistakes where there, in the middle of everything, like something so deeply attached to her that it was impossible to get rid of. _Is it going to haunt me forever?_ _Yes, it is._ She put it to the back of her mind, once more. It was lunchtime already and her hungry stomach was roaring like a lion. She walked a few blocks hastily, heading to the restaurant she knew would provide her the best Mexican food in town, a dish she had been craving for days. And how she hated those cravings! Her mind was miles away when crashed onto some guy´s ample chest, covered by a white shirt and a gray suit. Her spirit was forced to fall back onto her body with a stud and dizziness clouded her eyes. His surprised arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she looked up to apologize for her clumsiness. She wasn´t ready to see _that _pair of green eyes staring intently back at her. She blushed, and her already unstable stomach twisted onto a painful knot.

"Hello, Diana."

"Hello, Bruce. It´s…" She forced a smile.

He nodded and instantly let her go from his hold, a little bit too quick.

"Have a nice day." He mumbled, shaking her hand and walking past her. _Nothing, unless she makes a move._

But it was too late. She had already seen the sorrow and the longing in his eyes. A pain she had created, and she couldn´t help to feel she owed him something for the horrible way she acted, despite the fact she wanted him close too. Watching him walk away like that was just too hurtful, way more than she could possibly stand. She took two quick steps towards him and grabbed his arm, gently, but firmly.

"Wait!" It was enough to make him stop. "Would you like to go get some lunch?"

He turned around and looked at her up and down, measuring her words, noticing her reddened cheeks, the messy hair, her brisk breathing, the quivering lower lip and the hidden, undefined feelings beneath her eyes. His silence lasted enough to make her blush, ashamed and disappointed with herself. _Maybe I was wrong. Maybe he has no real interest in me at all._

"What would you like to eat?" He smiled, grabbing her hand in his.

The gesture was simple, but Diana found it incredibly warming. She didn´t reject him. Her heart started racing again and she breathed deeply. _Will he always have this effect on me? Why does it feel so right? Why is it so wrong?_

"I think Joe´s will be just fine." She smirked, intertwining her fingers with his.

The place was only half a block away.

.-.-.-.-.-

Diana put the menu down when the waitress took their order and left. She found Bruce staring at her, amused.

"What?" She frowned.

"It´s just I´ve never seen you eat that much before."

Shame immediately stained her cheeks like ink.

"I´m really hungry…"

They both had very strong personalities, and during all the time they have known each other, they hardly had a conversation where they didn´t end up arguing. They both knew it. He was determined to avoid fighting with her this time. He wanted to impress her. He wanted to know how good his chances with her really were. _So this time, gentleman is going to be_. He raised his palms claiming peace.

"I was just saying…"

"Fair enough."

"You´re coming tomorrow, right?"

"I am."

"How did Clark convince you?"

"I don´t really know." She sighed. "He said you really need me. And well, Audrey is a friend too…"

_You? Me?_ Bruce had the feeling that it had a meaning way more personally than she implied.

"But you´re not coming back…"

She reached for his hand over the table and the intimacy of the gesture surprised her, as much as it surprised him. The sizzling touch kept them attached.

"I wish you did."

"Look, you know too many things changed for me lately. And I swear it´s harder for me, than for anyone else. I´m really confused… Please don´t ask me more than I can give."

"I guess you…"

"I have my reasons, yes. And we will talk about them, eventually."

"Sorry, it wasn´t my intention to push you. But yes, I would really love to discuss your reasons…"

"Well…"

"Look what we have here. Bruce Wayne."

They both looked up and their hands instantly jumped apart, like a mouse away from a mousetrap. The movement caught the man´s attention and his gaze fixed on Diana´s engagement ring.

"Hey, Harvey." Bruce shook the man´s hand.

"You´re getting married, I see. Who´s the lucky lady?"

"This is Diana Prince, but she…"

"Nice to meet you, Diana. Congratulations to you both." He shook her hand too.

"Thank you, but…"

"I´m sorry, I have to leave you. Someone is waiting for me. I´ll be certainly awaiting the invitation."

He smiled and left.

Diana then looked at Bruce with her mouth still open.

"Now he thinks we´re engaged."

"Would it really be that bad?"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, nothing. If it makes you feel better, I´ll call him."

"I guess." She shrugged. "I have no idea who he is anyway and..."

She shut before she started telling him about her problems with Steve, problems that had been going on for a long while. She wanted to do it, but it wasn´t a good moment.

This time it was him who took her hand, and she felt like she could sit holding his hand forever. It wasn´t hard to decide who was the one she wanted and what was the right thing to do. She just didn´t know how… Her mistake was way too big. But she did know this kind of certainty came but once in a lifetime. Her engagement was over.

"Are you happy, Diana?"

"Well… that´s too much of a complicated question to answer with yes… or no."

"Do you love him madly enough to quit everything you really are?"

She gulped.

"Not really."

"Then you shouldn´t be getting married… to him."

"It´s not that easy, don´t judge me when you don´t understand, Bruce."

"There is something I do understand. He´s not going to make you happy. And if I thought he would, I would be walking to the aisle myself."

"But that wouldn´t make you happy."

"No."

"I do care about you, you know?"

"I care about you too."

She nodded.

"And you´re right. He won´t make me happy."

They both felt silent after that, until they left the restaurant. When they both reached for each other´s hand on the way out, it was without a previous thought and it took them a few blocks to realize they were waking hand in hand.

Diana had seen a different side of Bruce during those last two hours, someone nice and caring behind the cold surface. And now she was sure he wasn´t just a handsome man she physically wanted. She loved him. Her heart skipped a beat and the realization hit her so deeply she stopped dead in her tracks. She _loved_ him. And not only did she love him, she loved him with all her heart. Unaware of the course of her thoughts, he slid his hand across her waist and pulled her closer.

"Your apartment is this way, isn´t it?" He questioned, affirming it and guiding her to turn around the corner and into an alley.

"Yes, it is." She smiled, turning to face him.

Since her move was sudden and he kept walking, Diana lost her balance and he had to wrap both arms around her tightly to prevent her from falling.

"Are you okay?"

She looked up to reply. Her face was inches away from his and she met his eyes, staring intently at her. She didn´t get to utter a single word in reply. She couldn´t hold it anymore. Her lips met his softly and quietly.

"I am now." She whispered, but that was all she got to say. He pulled her closer and intensified the kiss. She responded hungrily, moaning when his hands slid down her back and beneath her waistband. Her body molded up to his, her arms circled his neck, their tongues tangled in a forceful battle.

Until someone turned around the corner running and crashed against Bruce and Diana, breaking them apart before he kept going at full speed. Half of her was glad the man broke them apart, because she didn´t trust her self-control at all. The other half was dying to go way beyond that kiss with him… once more. But something put her mind completely away from the moment.

When Wonder Woman heard the old lady claiming someone stole her bag, she took off running after the thief.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review ^^. Next update will be for The Queen´s Daughter. I am open to your suggestions and ideas, just PM me. The story is for you, after all =)**


	6. The ugly truth

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE.**

**CHAPTER VI: THE UGLY TRUTH.**

**Okay, this is it! Here it comes… the hard bite. Please let me know what you think and if yu want me to keep going.**

**Again, thanks a lot to Mari.**

It didn't take long for Diana to reach the robber. When she grabbed his neck and pinned him up against the wall, she saw the terror surfacing in his features and the fear that filled his eyes. He was afraid of her. _He should better be_. But it helped her calm down… a little. She ripped the bag of his hand.

"Don't do that again."

She put him down and the guy immediately ran away.

Diana went back to the lady and handed her the purse back. She barely heard her saying thank you once and again, since she was looking around trying to find Bruce in the crowd that gathered around. The woman immediately noticed.

"Are you looking for your boyfriend, miss?"

"Have you seen him?"

"He ran straight behind you. I thought he reached you."

Diana sighed. "No."

"You're pretty, and brave. I'm sure he knows he's a lucky guy."

Diana blushed. Not only because officially there wasn't a relationship between her and Bruce, but because she was actually committed to someone else still. But she couldn't say that.

"Thank you."

"And you are very lucky too. He is handsome."

Diana smiled. Oh, yes. _He´s a dreamboat._

"He´s amazing."

Diana spoke so dreamily that the woman couldn´t help to tease her. She nudged her side.

"If you ever break up, he can have my number."

She giggled. _I am really jealous? Of an old lady?_

"Oh, we won´t. I´m sorry."

"How sad."

The lady was already a block away when Diana realized it. Just as he had done at the restaurant with his friend, she didn´t deny Bruce was her boyfriend. _And I said I wasn´t going to fall in love… Pop! Goes my heart. Awesome. Sometimes, I question if I have a brain at all. When did I start doubting that men are not good? It was when I met him… Is being in love such a bad thing? Or is it normal to act so stupidly when you´ve got it? Who knows? Who can understand this world…_

Diana walked away from the crowd and headed to finally do the right thing. And she would take the consequences as the hero she was. For the first time in days she felt good about it. It was time to stop avoiding the unavoidable.

She wasn't used to announce herself before getting into Steve' office. She usually knocked at the door, yes. This time, however, she didn't. Someone else was on her mind.

_Oh, Diana, you are so stupid. You're the stupidest woman in this world. You really are._

His secretary, Stacy, was sat on his lap and they were occupied in a close in frenzy tongue battle. Her shirt was gone. So was his belt. Pretty obvious. _So that was it? He was acting so nicely with me out of guilt? Gosh, now I can't believe I was feeling guilty myself about it._

The sound of her handbag hitting the floor brought Diana back to reality. She picked it up and ran away. It was SO embarrassing and she felt terribly ashamed for being so silly. She raced through the revolving doors. A couple of steps later someone grabbed her arm.

She was so angry she couldn't even cry. Good. She didn't want to.

"Diana, wait! I can explain it!"

When the princess turned around she was frowning and her arms were crossed over her chest. Her steel blue eyes were flaming.

"Great. Because I would love to hear how can you explain that."

"It´s not what it seems."

"Oh, really? What is it then?"

"It wasn't my fault. She..."

Diana smirked scornfully. "In a scale from one to ten, how stupid do you think I am?"

He sighed. It wouldn´t be an easy way out.

"You´re not stupid, angel."

She pointed her finger at him and hissed. "Don´t… call me angel."

He sighed again, this time loudly, and ran his hand through his hair. "Okay. How can I call you then?"

"You don´t call me. Period."

His eyes widened. "But you´re my fiancée."

"I was. You know, this is not necessary. We're over. We've been over for a long while and it has been very stupid from me to try and keep this on. It's not going to work. It was wrong all along. It´s been all for the wrong reasons."

"No, you can't do this."

"Why? Because I'm the woman and I'm not supposed to write you off? Wake up. I think, after what I've just seen I can do whatever I fucking want. And don´t dare tell me not to swear, because right now, I can swear all I want too."

"Are you out of your mind? Don´t do this! It was a mistake…"

"Us was a mistake, Steve. That was betrayal."

"Think of the baby. Don´t do this to our baby. It's the reason we agreed to get married in the first place."

Her hand instinctively placed over her belly. Now, this was the hardest part of the argument. The truth.

"My child and I, we will be fine."

"It´s our child, Diana!"

She tried to calm her voice down before she spoke. Her intention wasn´t to hurt, but there wasn´t a soft way to do it.

"Listen. This is not exclusively your fault. I... I slept with someone else too. That's how doomed our relationship really was. We can´t keep this façade on, not even for the baby´s sake."

"Are you saying...?"

"I am saying this baby is not your child. Listen, I am not proud of what I did, I know it´s wrong in all levels. But it happened, and I can´t change it. All I can do is deal with it and move on. I didn´t lie intentionally about the baby, I really thought it was yours..."

He tensed up. His manhood was way more hurt than her amazon pride had been before. She was prepared to be betrayed by men. He wasn't ready for such a blow. He had always been a womanizer, but she was a virginal princess when he met her. _How did this happen? When and where did she meet this man? Of course…_

When he replied, he was spitting the words, and they burn like venom.

"And you were saying I betrayed you, you hypocritical bitch. It was one of them, right? You needed to fuck one of them to feel a woman, wasn´t it? Because they are like you, and I am not. So I wasn´t enough for you. Who was it, Diana? The almighty Superman? Batman, the shadowy dark knight? Flash, the fastest man alive? The creepy shape-shifter martian? Was it that black skunk from the Green Lantern Corps? Or did you do all of them? Did you do the thanagarian hawk too?

Her indignation was growing by the second and her eyes were swelling as balloons. With that last statement, she had had enough. If it wasn´t for the fact she was so furious she would beat him down, she would have slapped him.

"I can't believe you, Steve! You are disgusting." She shook her head astounded. She barely recognized the man she was ready to marry a few weeks ago.

"You are a whore!"

A black gloved hand stopped the palm raised against her face before she could do it herself. Four eyes turned towards him.

Her eyes immediately met his. She was comforted by the fact he had been actually watching over her and not running away because of the kiss. She had never been glad to have someone guarding her back before. But her relief fainted when she wondered how much of the conversation did he hear. She wasn´t ready to tell him yet. She gulped.

"So it was you... You'll regret the day you set eyes on my woman!"

With a violent move he set his hand free. The dark knight didn´t flinch. This time it was Diana who stopped the fist aimed towards Batman's face. He watched unmoved. Diana looked at Bruce.

"I can... deal with my own disasters. Please…"

"Thank you would have been enough."

He got the message and turned around, but Steve´s words hurt her so much -not only accusing her of sleeping with every colleague she had, specially and in the first place with Kal, who was like her brother, and with the very same Shayera! How horrible was that! He also said she was his property. It was all unforgivable-, and it made her so angry that the chance of revenge was plain too sweet to resist.

She grabbed Bruce´s arm gently and he turned around, watching her with true concern. He didn´t want to leave her, but she had asked him too. He wasn´t expecting what she did next. She grabbed the upper side of his suit with the firmness of sheer determination and pulled him closer. Their lips met and she kissed him with all the want and passion she had to contain when the man who stole the lady's handbag broke them apart. It felt _so_ good.

Diana knew too well Bruce wouldn´t refuse her.

Bruce knew it wasn't proper, but after dreaming of the ice princess for so long, pulling her away was... beyond impossible. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Intensely. Wonder Woman wasn´t the only one who held a grudge on the Coroner. She didn't hurry to break apart. He tasted delicious and she savored him slowly. Oh, yes, revenge was the sweetest thing ever.

Finally, she parted from him with a soft moan and smiled lovingly. He placed his finger under her chin to say something, but she took his hand in hers and whispered first.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow."

Then, he finally left. Diana watched him do so before she turned to find Steve literally frozen in surprise. So very much that he wasn't even flinching in anger. She was too sure he was boiling up inside.

"So that's how you plan to face things between us? Hitting me? Are you sure you want to do that? Because it's not a good idea."

He opened his mouth to say something, but no sound came. She didn´t slap him physically, but the feeling was there anyway.

"We have to set things straight. I am not, I never was, your property. We're over, and I hope all of that is clear enough."

She took the ring off her finger and placed it onto his hand. She had to close his fingers around it.

"I´m sorry, about everything. I didn´t plan I didn´t want things to end up like this. We both messed up, I guess. And just for the record, I haven't slept with hundreds of men. You have no idea of who I really am."

She walked away, now feeling a million times lighter, and texted Bruce.

"Sorry about the kiss."

"Which one of them?"

_Oh, are we feeling cocky? Two can play that game._

"Actually, none of them."

"There's no need to anyway."

She smirked. She could have said a million thousand things, but she didn´t want to be corny.

"Oh, man up. It´s _just_ a kiss. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you sooner."

And that was the strangest way anyone ever said _I'll be dreaming of you_.


	7. Catching fire

**HERE COMES THE BRIDE.**

**CHAPTER VII: CATCHING FIRE.**

**Thanks everyone for the wonderful support *.* Please keep reading, favoriting and reviewing :D Every comment is priceless and long reviews are the best ^^.**

**Enjoy and let me know what you think. Actually, I´ve been wanting to write this chapter since I started up the story! lol**

**Thank you Mari for being an awesome beta ^^ (Hope you´re okay, I waited for five days and didn´t get a reply. Wish you all the luck in the world for your exam xxx).**

Diana thought that getting it all out in the open would make her heart lighter. She expected peace and joy to invade her soul, but it wasn´t so. She hated the nasty fight she had with Steve, she hated all the hurtful horrible things he said to her. She couldn´t just walk away, find love and feel happy, she knew some time, some day, she would have to face him again. She was also offended by what he did, but she couldn´t put any claim on it. As she told him, it was just a proof of how doomed they relationship was. She was raised in greek philosophy. She believed in destiny. She believed in things that were bound to happen. And despite herself, she now believed she could love hurtfully deep. _When did my life get so complicated?_ _Only a few hours to see him again._

She sighed. _How much does he know? Why didn´t he call?_

She went for a walk on her armor, to get used to have it on again. Diana´s steps were slow enough to take in the beauty of the city under the morning light. The amazon had rarely allowed herself such a luxury. She had a mission. She needed to calm down. She needed something to cheer her up. It was during days like this, when her heart and soul were gloomy and heavy, when she missed her home the most. Her mother.

Her eyes fixed on a building and the men that were pulling up a huge piano to get it in through the balcony into one of the pent houses built in the top floors. Music. Her eyes wandered down the solid structure again and settled on a little dark haired girl, walking hand in hand with her mother. A smile bloomed on her lips as her hand rested on her belly instinctively. It wasn´t until then that she admitted to herself how much she really wanted that baby. She wanted to share a life with Bruce, that was a fact, but no matter if her baby was a boy or a girl, and no matter who the father was, she would love her child with all her heart. She could already tell that. _My little sun and stars._

She was still uncertain about Bruce´s real intentions, but she knew there was a strong irresistible chemistry between them and she was certain about her own feelings. If he happened to want her, he would have to take her child too.

Wonder Woman´s attention went back to the little girl. Her baby blue eyes sparkled like stars, just like the mother´s. And Diana couldn't help to picture herself with a daughter of her own. The child laughed and the woman picked her up. She hugged her mother. The fact of Hyppolita not being around to be a part of her life suddenly ached.

She heard the men shouting to the two females when the ropes holding up the piano loosened up and all his weight speeded back to the ground. Diana squealed and arrived just in time to push them away. She fell to the ground face-up and the piano shattered to pieces when it hit her body. In the few seconds she laid still on the floor, the girl ran to her and pulled at her hand, trying to wake her up. She sat up and rubbed her ribs. A scared pair of eyes stared at her in awe. For the petite child Diana was so beautiful, strong and tall.

The amazon stood back on her feet and picked up the kid.

"Are you okay?" She smiled.

The girl nodded and Diana handed her back to the mother, who hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, so much."

"You´re welcome."

The girl stared intently again at her in utter disbelief.

"You okay, Wonder Woman?"

"Yes, it only tickled a bit."

"Tickled?" the small one asked.

"Yes, like this." Diana giggled tickling her. The girl laughed and shook her legs.

"That tickles."

"You have always been my favorite hero." The mother said. "You´re such an amazing role model for women of strength and bravery."

"Thank you." Diana felt her checks flush. At that moment, she didn´t feel like a role model for anything at all.

"They said you´re leaving the Justice League. Is it true? You can´t leave. Please don´t leave."

"I… I don´t really know yet."

Diana could have asked the woman if there was anything she wouldn´t do for her child, and she would have understood her reasons. Instead, she just flew away and back to her place. The baby was still something only Steve and J´onn knew about.

She was lucky passing by unnoticed before. Now every single pair of eyes was settled on her.

The hero. The amazing amazon. She would _always_ be so.

.-.-.-.-

Diana was glad that, being off the League, she had no duties to perform and she could declare it a day off to treat herself and have some ice cream. How she loved ice cream! She could really use a bit of the restful silence of peace. She grabbed a pack of Ben and Jerry´s from her fridge –chocolate, of course- and sat in front of a movie. She decided a few senseless tears would help clear her head and put on Bridges of Madison County. She laughed remembering that one night, zapping through the channels, she caught a character saying "_Oh, shut up and let Clint and Meryl teach you how to love_." **(A/N: Allan Harper, in **_**Two and a Half Men**_**). **She got a box of Kleenex and pushed play.

Doing things with no rush at all felt much better than she remembered. So, when it was over, she took a long bath and even a longer time deciding what to wear. At some point, she would have to talk things through with Bruce. And it was exciting, but it also made her very nervous. _What does he really want?_

In the first place, she put on a pair of jeans and a white blouse. It was light, airy and very comfortable. She fixed her hair in her usual braid and got onto a pair of golden sandals. Once she was satisfied with the way she looked, she spun to check on her Wonder Woman outfit. That trick turned out to be SO helpful! She grabbed the piece she had chosen for that night: a golden sequined short dress that molded up to her figure in the right places: radiant, it was like wearing the sun on her. She was amazed of how brilliant women could have fun with such silly things like shopping and wedding planning. _It must be love, it does the most strange things to people._ She made a mental note of thanking Lois for picking it for her.

She brushed her hair and once again changed into her Diana Prince persona. Then, she left.

.-.-.-.-.-

Diana knew she would be arriving early to the Wayne´s Mansion. She hoped it would give her some time alone with Bruce. Alfred ushered her in and got her a glass of orange juice. She sat next to the pool admiring the sunset and the iridescent reflections of sunlight over the water. She was a very thoughtful person. It was mesmerizing and it helped her handle the sheer anticipation. Maybe that was what was making her stomach hurt. She was just nervous, right?

"It´s beautiful, isn´t it?"

Startled, she stood up and turned to face him, taking a step back that placed her just a few inches away from the water. She just jumped back. She nearly fell in. He was standing with his hands on the pockets of his black trousers and the sleeves of his white shirt folded to the elbows. Confident, handsome and sexy. That was Bruce Wayne all along, a man to die for. Her knees faltered. He grinned seductively at her and she smiled back playfully.

"It really is." She nodded.

"But not as half as you are."

The compliment left her completely abashed. _Did he just say I´m beautiful?_

"Wow, some… appreciation out of nowhere."

"Not _completely_ out of nowhere."

This time, her face dyed as crimson as the roses in the background and she looked away to hide id.

"You´re embarrassing me."

He took the hint and changed the subject, approaching her more.

"Are you okay, Diana?"

"A bit shaken still, but I´ll live."

"He was an asshole and you know it."

"What you really want to say is _I told you so_, right?"

"_Touché_."

"Well, thanks for asking. The thing is I wasn´t the perfect bride either. I was cheating too, I deserved it, I guess."

"Diana, listen to yourself. Are you really saying you deserved it? No woman deserves to be treated the way he treated you and you should know it."

She groaned, frustrated. "You are right. The thing is, everything changed for me, and so fast… I just… I don´t know who I am anymore. I don´t understand what´s going on, I don´t understand what I´m doing, I don´t understand what I´m feeling and I don´t know what to do. Right now, I feel plain stupid, because of everything I did. Dumb, idiot and brainless."

"No, you are not. You are still the smartest woman I ever met. You need time. There comes a moment when we all do and it´s nothing you should be ashamed of."

"Thank you." She smiled sincerely and looked up at him. "When did we stop fighting and started actually talking? We seem to be old friends."

He was about to respond the obvious, _it happened when we fell in love_. But instead, he said something else.

"We have always been friends."

"You are right. Again." She conceded.

"I always am."

She raised an eyebrow. "Don´t push your luck, handsome. Anyway, I´ve been thinking about it and I got to understand that what happened was unavoidable."

"You mean…?"

"Breaking up with him. I was going to do so sooner or later. I wasn´t in love anymore, I just didn´t know how to face it, how to handle it. My mistake was not leaving him earlier. This world is so different from mine and as much as I try… I can´t take it all in one. I do really… need time."

"And us?"

"It was bound to happen too. One way or another. Serendipity…" He responded to her words wrapping an arm around her waist. "By the way, I can deal with my own disasters, as I said, but thank you for showing up."

"It was nothing, I was around. The important thing is that you are alright."

"Sure, that I am alright."

"Exactly." He said, with all the seriousness he was capable of and she laughed.

"And again, I´m sorry for kissing you like that."

"Don´t be." He smirked. "It was a delightful… revenge."

Diana laughed, leaning backwards and relying on his arm. "Well, I…" But he removed his arm and she lost balance, plunging straight into the pool and splashing around as the cerulean liquid swallowed her completely. Before the woman surfaced, her hand crept out of the water and she grabbed his leg, bringing him down too with a strong pull. She wiped her face after taking a deep breath.

"Oh, yes. Revenge is… delightful."

He emerged just a few inches away from her. He was a better swimmer than she reckoned him to be.

"Why did you do it, Bruce? I´m all wet now."

Ignoring her words, he spun her around and pinned her against the side wall. Diana´s heart was heating up to start a furious race.

"Do you really want to know? I´m afraid you might have to use your lasso."

When his body pressed against hers it definitely skipped a bit. The cold material against which her back was pressed made a delicious contrast with the heat his presence emanated. No one ever had such a powerful effect on her before, and she found it quite frightening. It was spooky how much she wanted him. Of course, admitting it was something completely different.

"Are you aware I´m strong enough to kick your guts away from me and out of this pool without blinking an eye?"

"But you wouldn´t do it, would you?"

His face leaned closer to hers and his hand slid softly down her neck and to her cleavage. The contact was airy light and it felt sinfully delicious. The shivering of her skin it provoked was enough to proof that it was oversensitive already. The guy definitely knew what he was doing.

"No."

"You see? I was right, again."

Bruce pressed a soft kiss against her awaiting lips. Diana responded forcefully and eagerly, with the natural amazon vigor she was unable to restrain. His arms wrapped around her slim waist, holding her closer in a quiet demand. She moaned at the warm sensation the intimate closeness brought to her. How did he managed to arouse her in just a few seconds, she didn´t know. Their long kiss intensified, engulfing them both and the need to avoid breaking apart grew heavier.

"You´re not really sorry you kissed me, are you?"

"Of course I´m not." She responded, not breaking apart and her fingers slid down his shirt, undoing the first buttons. "I don´t regret anything we did."

"What are you trying, princess?"

"I´m pretty obvious, I can´t lie. You know what I want." She whispered, keeping on her task. "And I can feel I´m not the only one whose mind has just gone down the gutter."

"I told you, you are smart. I don´t intend to stop unless you beg me to."

"I´m not complaining."

Diana didn´t wait for him to reply. She wrapped her arms around his neck and, this time, kissed him deeply, unraveling a passion she didn´t know she was capable of before. IT was a strong, yet delightful feeling. Since the day they met, Bruce took everything she knew to a new level, all the time. And she loved that about him. So neither did she protest when he slid his hand to her thighs to lift her up and her legs closed around his waist tightly. He deepened their kiss even more.

"You know, I did wanted you wet…" He whispered hoarsely into the kiss.

His fingers dexterously moved to undo the buttons of her jeans. His partner responded doing the same. There was no light, dark, sound or silence. Until they heard it.

Someone clearing his throat.

Their lips broke apart hastily and Diana tried her best to help blushing as she buttoned back her trousers. It didn´t work.

"Are we interrupting something?"

Diana sighed in embarrassment and resignation. Denial would be of no use. Bruce smirked back to Shayera. Sometimes, she envied how self-confident he was. She used to be so too, but, well, changing into a whole new world could really mess up with your self-esteem. She wouldn´t consider herself apt to survive mockery until she learned to properly hit back. And she was trying hard.

"What makes you think so?"

"I was just guessing." She shrugged.

Wonder Woman was still tangled in her lover´s arms. He stole a kiss from Diana to win the chance to whisper to her ear.

"I love you, woman."

Her world became a row of slide shots through shattered glass. _So that´s what you feel when you´re about to faint._

Grabbing the border of the pool, he took impulse with his arms and got out. She stared after him perplexed. He clearly wasn´t expecting an answer and she was too shocked to gather up one. Minutes later, she was still absent-mindedly watching the door he disappeared through. _The bastard intently said it when I would be unable to respond!_

"Are you okay, Diana?" Superman asked, still in obvious shock.

The amazon also took impulse with her arms and sat on the border of the pool. She grimaced when she felt the pain on her stomach again, for the fourth time since the movie finished. It would come, and it would go again. _Is it normal_? Shayera sat next to her.

"You so have to admit you already did him."

This time she didn´t blush, she wanted to return the blow.

"I have to say he is an amazing lover."

"Sex is not overrated, is it?"

The amazon groaned. "Why is it you have to always be worse than me? I just can´t beat you."

"Experience, princess."

"Yeah, _experience_. I don´t think John will be glad to hear that one." Diana rolled her eyes and stood up. She walked to Superman. "I hope you won´t mock me too."

"I´m actually happy about you two."

"Thank you." She replied, squeezing the water from her hair. "I guess. It is not as if there´s anything going on between us anyway…" His last utterance was still dangling in her mind.

"I think what we just saw hardly qualifies as… nothing."

"I mean… officially."

"Oh, I see. I´m sorry about your engagement…"

"You´re not _sorry_, I know that much."

"I´m happy for you." He placed his finger under her chin to lift her face and meet her eyes. "Don´t let what you´ve got slip away. There are things that don´t come but once in a lifetime."

"I´m a big girl, Kal. You don´t need to worry about me all the time."

"Yeah, but maybe sometimes you can listen."

"I always do."

Diana spun around again. She became a shining golden star emerging from the lightning, the sequins lit up like candles. When she stopped, her gaze got hooked with Bruce, who was staring at her in silent approval. But the others didn´t notice, it was written in his eyes for her. Superman grabbed her arm and she was suddenly flushed away into reality.

"Okay. I´m going into the party with Di and you two stay outside and patrol."

"After what we had just witnessed, I think it´s the most rational thing to do." The thanagarian nodded.

Shayera bitted her lower lip trying not to laugh. She knew how much it would upset the amazon.

"Excuse me." A very offended Diana muttered, getting herself rid from Clark´s hold on her. "I am perfectly capable of _restraining_ myself when necessary." She walked to Bruce and linked her arm with his. "I´m going in with him."

"But, Di…"

"No, no. It´s non-negotiable."

_Oh, yes, the night is going to be earth moving._ Superman sighed and Shayera laughed, sincerely amused. They all stared at her in confusion.

"What´s so funny?" Diana hissed.

"From where I´m standing, everything."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I´m sorry… But you just admitted you needed to restrain yourself. Do you really want him that badly? I admit you have a fine taste in man."

That was it. The red-haired woman finally pushed the amazon over the edge. It was time to regain her self-confidence. Diana took a deep breath and feigned a smile before she replied.

"Oh, yes. So badly I can give him the most amazing blowjobs ever. Want to see it?"

Three jaws dropped. So much of a… _virginal princess_.

**A/N: That was a bit long :p, sorry. Okay, I couldn´t help to make fun of Diana´s conception as a virginal princess :P. Please, pretty please review and I´ll keep the chapters coming.**


End file.
